callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World War II in the East
This is a timeline of what happened during the Pacific War of 1937-1945. It will also feature the Fanon based in World War II in the East. 1937-1941 Japan invades China and the Second Sino-Japanese War begins. A rapid growth in the Japanese Empire occours and Japan invades Manchuria, along with several Pacific Islands. 1941 Battle of Borneo begins. December December 7th:Japan attacks Pearl Harbour, over 20 Ships are destroyed and over 150 Aircraft. The United States of America declares War on the Japanese Empire. Millions will now die in the Pacific War. Three days later, Nazi Germany and the Kingdom of Italy declare war on America. Later the same day, Japan invades British Malaya, a Jungle war has begun. December 8th:The battle of Philipines begin. 1942 January The Battle of Tarakan takes place on the 11th and carries on to the 12th. All 1300 Allies are killed and/or commited suicide. Only 660 Japanese soldiers die. The Japanese Empire captured the Island of Tarakan. At the same time, the Battle of Manado occours, it ends on January 13th, the Japanese Empire catures the peninsula of Manado. On January 23rd, the Battle of Rabaul and the Battle of Balikpapan city starts, after capturing many American POWs, the Japanese conquer Balikpapan on January 24th. On January 30th, the Battle of Ambon begins, and carries on up until February. During January, the Solomon Islands campaign began and lead on till 1945. February The Battle of Ambon ends on February 3rd in a Japanese Victory, only 55 Japanese soldiers die. Over 350 Allies die. The very next day (February 4th), the battle of Makassar Strait begins and ends in a Japanese victory. One February 13th, the Battle of Palenbang begins. On February 14th (Valantines Day), Japan invades Sumatra. The Battle continued on to March. After February 14th, the Battle of Palenbang is won by the Japanese forces. On 18th February, the Battle of Badung Strait begins, and a day later, ends in a Japanese Victory. On February 19th, the Battle of Timor began, and would continue for another year. On Feburary 20th, Action off Bougainville began. On February 27th, the Battle of Java Sea is fought, Japan beats the Allied forces. On February 28th, the battle of Sunda Strait began, it ended the next day in March. On the same day, the battle of Java began. It would last into March. During February, the Battle of Australia begins. During February, the battle of Rabaul is won by the Japanese. The bombing of Rabaul begins in February. March The Second Battle of Java Sea is fought on March 1st. It resulted in yet another Japanese Victory. On the same day, the Battle of Sunda Strait ends and the Japanese are victorious. On March 28th, the battle of Sumatra ends in a decisive Japanese Victory. On March 31st, the Indian Ocean raid began and alsted on till April the next year. April April 10th, the Indian Ocean raid ends as a decisive Japanese victory. Minor conflicts in Australia occour. On April 18th, he Doolittle Raid began and Tokyo was bombed. It was the first time America ever touched or damaged Japanese soil. Operation RY is planned. June The Turning point on the war, the Battle of Midway begins on June 4th. On June 7th, the Battle of Midway in one of the first Japanese defeats. The Bombartment of Fort Stev occoured on June 21st, however, there was no desicive victory. The Aleutian Islands Campaign occours, it will carry on until August 1943. August Operation RY is acted with a Imperial Japanese Victory, however, the Battle of Midway was caused by the plans of Operation RY, and so the Japanese will now eventually lose the war. August-January 1943 Minor Battles, both American and Japanese victories occour, official end of the Japanese 'Six Months of Victory'. 1943 January On the 29th January, the Battle of Wau begins between the Imperial Japanese Empire and the Australian/American forces. It ends on January 31st in an Allied Victory. February Minor Conflict. New Guinea Campaign continues. March The Battles of the Bismarck Sea begins on March 2nd, and continues until March 4th. It ends in an Allied Victory. April The Salamaua Campaign begins on April 22nd, and it will last until September. April-August Battles, both Japanese and Allied Victories. Minor Conflict. August August 17th, the Bombing of Wewak takes place in an American victory. September The Salamaua Campaign ends in September, in an Allied victory. On September 19th, the Finisterre Range Campaign begins, and it lasts into 1944. On September 22nd, the Huon Peninsula Campaign begins and lasts into 1944. October-November Minor Conflict, mainly in the Finisterre Range and the Huon Peninsula Campaign. November The Bougainville Campaign begins on November 1st, it will last into August 1945. The Bombing of Rabaul (1943) begins and ends on the 11th in an Allied Victory. December On December 13th, the New Britain campaign begins, it will last into August 1945. To be Completed